Seria malo si?
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Tamaki se debate entre sin confesar su amor hacia Haruhi. y la manera en que lo hace, es un one-shot divido en tres partes contiene lemmon


**Sería malo saciar esta sensación **

**POV de Tamaki.**

Soy un chico bastante animado, siempre trato de mantener a mi "familia" unida. Pero últimamente despierto no con pereza pero si con sentimientos que no sentía antes tal vez porque detrás de esa fachada de la familia, existe una razón más profunda, el hecho es que estoy enamorado de esa pequeña castaña que suele catalogarme de "detestable" "pervertido""ricos bastardos" o solo de su sempai; eso me duele pero tal vez soy un masoquista por qué no intento hacer algo más que eso, pero en el host club… el rey de las sombras (Kyouya), Los gemelos demoniacos (Hikaru y Kaoru), el chico salvaje (Mori) y el loli-shota (Honey)se enamoraron de esa pequeña castaña distraída de ella misma. **Sería malo el ser egoísta y sentir ira por una vez?** No dejar que nadie la toque, que se acerquen a ella ni hombres o mujeres, y hervir la sangre cada vez que sucede, cada que eso pequeños demonios o cualquier integrante del host club se le acercan o intercambian pequeñas miradas furtivas que no son desviadas por mí. **Sería malo sentir envidia por una vez?** Sentir celos cuando esos gemelos juegan con mi Haruhi, cuando Kyouya habla o deja de anotar los ingresos solo para verle, cuando Honey-sempai salta sobre ella o cuando Mori-sempai la mira o habla más de la cuenta con ella. **Sería malo sentir una nueva sensación?** Como se le llama!? No lose y no soy capaz de preguntar lo único que puedo afirmar es que nunca antes lo había sentido por alguien mas así que nunca necesite hechos para preguntarlo pero cuando veo a esa figura delgada siento unos deseos tan grandes de besarla, sentirla, hacerla gemir mi nombre, los abrazos que le doy ya no me son suficientes. Salí de la casa siendo regresado por mi nana pues llevaba la mitad del uniforme y la otra mi ropa para dormir, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y subí a mi limousine con las esperanzas de ver a esa castaña de ojos cafés pero recordé que ella no está en mi clase, sino con los gemelos demoniacos y ahí aparece ese sentimiento de celos, ira y envidia. Pasa el día hasta que por fin es hora del host club Kyouya se adelanto y dijo que tardaría un poco, camino con extrema tristeza hacia ese lugar pero ha la vez decidido con cierta propuesta…

Sería tan malo saciar esa sensación? En menos de lo que me di cuenta llegue al host club encontrándome con una gran sorpresa

**Fin del POV de Tamaki.**

Una chica castaña con un vestido corto de manga corta inflado al final color rosa pastel con un listón con moño y zapatos rosa fuerte y una diadema del mismo color se encontraba tirada y encima de ella un chico con tés algo morena usando lentes vestido de camisa blanca manga corta con botones y un pantalón negro formal con zapatos del mismo color. Al parecer no notaban la presencia del rubio que se quedo estático.

Kyouya: (sonrió como él sabe) creo que hemos armado mucho jaleo no?

Haruhi: (sonriendo) al parecer si…

Kyouya: (se acerca al oído de la chica) /supongo que es como esa vez en mi villa verdad?/ (Si no lo recuerdan fue en el capítulo 7 de la serie)

Hikaru: ahh! Kyouya-sempai!... (El trae una camisa manga corta azul y un short un poco más abajo de la rodilla color crema)

Kaoru: levántate de Haruhi! (El mismo color de short pero su camisa era roja y ambos con tenis blancos)

Ambos gemelos sacaron a Haruhi y la levantaron poniéndose uno en cada lado y ambos estiraban sus mejillas.

Haruhi: duele…duele…duele! Mori-sempai! Ayuda!

El moreno no tardo en responder y saco a la chica de los brazos de los gemelos y la elevo haciendo que el vestido se inflara un poco más.

Haruhi: arigatou! Mori-sempai!

Morinozuka sonrió, se vestía con una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla con tenis negro

Honey: Takashi! (Con ojos llorosos llevando un overol de mezclilla y una camisa verde y tenis blancos) yo también quiero abrazar a Haru-chan! (

Trepo hasta llegar a los hombros del mayor y por primera vez volteó hacia la puerta) ahh? Tama-chan!

Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado que parecía tener una cara de ira.

Haruhi: (ya en el suelo) Tamaki-sempai! Ahh por que lleva el uniforme?

Hikaru: señor no recordó que…

Kaoru: hoy el host club está cerrado?

Tamaki: qué? (Cara sorprendida)

Kyouya: bueno al parecer no lo recordó…

Honey: Haru-chan! Saldrías conmigo mañana?

Haruhi: eh cla… (Le taparon la boca)

Tamaki: (responsable de callar a Haruhi) no lo creo ella tiene planes conmigo desde hoy

Haruhi: *eh? Que es lo que dice?*

Hikaru y Kaoru: ahh? Señor así que no vendrá con nosotros?

Tamaki: (preocupado) de hecho ya nos vamos…sayonara!

Salió con Haruhi en brazos y llego con su limousine y se metieron ambos ahí. Después soltó a Haruhi

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai porque me ha traído aquí? En serio no lo…

Continuaría hablando si no es por que Tamaki le detuvo con un beso rápido.

Tamaki: perdón Haruhi por traerte así pero… hace tiempo que me gustas Haruhi!

Haruhi: ahh? Tamaki-sempai yo…

Chofer: Tamaki-bocchan hemos llegado!

Tamaki: gracias bueno me voy… (Bajo de su limousine jalando a Haruhi del brazo)

Entro apresuradamente y no se fijo en los comentarios de su servidumbre, solo jalo a la castaña hacia su habitación.

Tamaki: Haruhi espero que me disculpes por lo que voy a hacer

Tamaki empujo a la castaña y aun seguía en shock por el impacto desde que Tamaki le dijo que la quería y más aun cuando la empujo por la cama. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba debajo de su sempai siendo besada frenéticamente tanto en los labios como en el cuello

Haruhi: sempai que haces?

Tamaki: algo que quise hacer hace mucho tiempo…

Antes de que Haruhi dijera algo mas el pelirrubio comenzó a bajar el vestido de la castaña hasta despojarla completamente de su vestido teniéndola semidesnuda bajo el.

Tamaki: kawaii Haruhi (susurrando a su oído)

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai yo…

Tamaki: no digas nada Haruhi temo arrepentirme (lamio la oreja de la chica)

Con esta acción la hizo gemir fuertemente, sin más despojo tanto de su sostén como de sus bragas, sin más comenzó a lamer los pequeños pechos de Haruhi haciéndola gemir más fuerte que antes. El también se desecho de sus pantalones y sin darse cuenta fue desvestido por la chica dejándolo igual que a ella. Aunque Tamaki quería ser dulce con ella un fuerte impulso no se lo permitió esto hizo que la penetrara rápidamente haciendo gritar a Haruhi por el gran dolor que él le causo.

Tamaki: (que se detuvo recobrando un poco la conciencia) gumene Haruhi pero… me alegra esto (sonriendo lujuriosamente)

Haruhi: eh? Porque? (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Tamaki: porque me demuestra que es tu primera vez haciendo esto (lamio las lagrimas en sus ojos)

Haruhi: Tamaki antes de algo mas yo también te quiero incluso te amo pero… (Fue acallada por un beso pero no lujurioso solamente sino tierno y lleno de amor)

Tamaki: (después del beso sonrió ampliamente) estamos iguales yo también te amo

Haruhi: puedes seguir… (Regalándole una sonrisa sincera mientras tocaba su mejilla)

Tamaki: seguir con que… Haruhi?

Haruhi: con esto… (Se movió hacia adelante y atrás sacándole una combinación de gruñido y gemido lleno de excitación)

Tamaki: (apenas aguantando la situación) ahh eso… entonces quieres que siga? (Solo vio a la castaña asentir) de acuerdo seguiré…

Con esto Tamaki comenzó a embestir a Haruhi y cada embestida aumentaba su fuerza haciendo que ambos gimieran fuertemente, se unían a cada embestida aun mas hasta que ambos se corrieron gritando los nombres correspondientes, ahora en ese cuarto solo importaban esas figuras llenas de sudor y urgidas por recuperar el aire entrecortado despojado por esas sensaciones, cuando por fin encontraron el tan preciado oxigeno, Tamaki salió de Haruhi para recostarla al otro lado del, ella al sentir como salían de su interior se acomodo en el pecho de su amado ya recostado.

Tamaki: es cierto que me amas?

Haruhi: no puedo creer que aun lo preguntes, si Tamaki te amo

Tamaki: entonces quieres ser mi novia? (Un poco dudosa)

Haruhi: si Tamaki (le dio un beso en los labios lleno de cariño y amor)

Tamaki: (animado) bueno entonces no más trabajo del host… (Se dio cuenta de que su castaña yacía dormida) /fue demasiado para ella/ hasta más tarde Haruhi (beso su frente)

**POV de Tamaki.**

Me parece increíble que después de tantas cosas por fin haiga decidido declararme aunque apuesto que es una manera algo peculiar de hacerlo pero no importa los resultados fueron excepcionales así que no puedo quejarme. **Sería tan malo decirles a todos que Haruhi es mía y de nadie más? **Tal vez mañana se los comente a todos para que dejen de acercársele a si a mi Haruhi. Tal vez lo mejor sería comentarlo con ella pero por ahora lo dejare así ya que está verdaderamente cansada y no la culpo eso fue demasiado agotador

**Fin del POV de Tamaki.**

**Sería malo pedirle que esté a mi lado **

**POV de Tamaki.**

Ya han pasado 4 años desde esa tarde donde le confesé mis sentimientos a Haruhi haciendo el amor con ella. Aunque fue difícil explicárselo a todos lo aceptaron muy bien supongo. Hikaru y Kaoru solo me jugaron bromas bastante pesadas por 2 meses. "Mama" me hizo vestirme de "princesa" por 5 meses y no solo a mi sino que también a Haruhi. Además con eso subió la cuenta de Haruhi impidiéndole dejarla ir. Mori-sempai solo no hablo conmigo por 1 mes y Honey-sempai me robo mis postres por 1 año. Después de todo seguimos yendo a los mismos institutos y quedamos en los mismo salones eso me hace muy feliz y sé que a ellos también. Todos los demás tienen prometidas pero estoy seguro que ninguno lo aceptara, creo que aun quieren a Haruhi sin embargo saben que es mía y pienso hacerlo oficial, ahora estamos en la universidad y no quiero retrasarla en su trabajo de universidad pero quiero que nadie intente algo mas con ella.

**Fin del POV de Tamaki.**

Profesor: Suaou-sama… Suaou-sama!

Tamaki: (levantándose de su asiento con una mano arriba) aquí!

Todo el salón exploto en risas preguntándose el porqué de ser más distraído de lo usual.

Profesor: Suaou-sama ponga más atención en sus clases, ni siquiera estamos pasando la asistencia

Tamaki: ahh? Oh gumenasai! (Tomo asiento)

Kyouya: /que estás haciendo Tamaki? Estas mas distraído de lo usual/

Tamaki: /pienso pedirle…/

Profesor: Suaou-sama! Ootori-sama! Podrían compartir con la clase de lo que están hablando?!

Kyouya: un asunto de Suaou-sama ni me lo termino de contar así que Tamaki dinos que es lo que vas a hacer? (Sonriendo maléficamente)

Tamaki: *maldito rey de las sombras! Veré como te callo después* Ehh…ahh pues yo pienso pedirle matrimonio a Fujioka Haruhi.

Todo el salón exclamo, la chicas por perder a Tamaki y los chicos por Haruhi, al final de todo la sonrisa de Kyouya solo despareció no se esperaba que Tamaki fuera a hacer eso. Aunque el día pasó bastante lento para el chico de los lentes también lo fue para el rubio que solo sentía esa culpabilidad de haber dicho algo así frente a toda la clase mientras se repetían los mismos sentimientos… **Sería malo decírselo? Sería malo el herir a mis amigos? Sería malo ser egoísta por una vez e ignorar eso para ser feliz yo?** Eso y lo otro lo atormentaron por todo el día, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del descanso así que se quedo en el salón, al finalizar las clases los primeros chicos en salir fueron Kyouya y Tamaki. Salieron corriendo y llegaron con todo su grupo de amigos bastante rápido.

Haruhi: Kyouya! Tamaki! Aquí! Vengan rápido!(Era una chica con el cabello un poco más largo que los hombros de color castaño, con una camisa de manga larga blanca con un lazo rojo llevando un chaleco negro y una falda negra de tablones algo inflada con detalles blancos al final)

Kyouya: lamento hacerlos esperar… (Acomodándose los lentes)

Haruhi: no fue tanta la espera además somos amigos no? (Sonrió viendo a Kyouya)

Kyouya: Haruhi… (La abraza) gumenasai pero es la última vez que podre hacer esto así…

Hikaru y Kaoru: Kyouya-sempai! Suelte a Haruhi

Kyouya: (separándose de la sorprendida castaña y reacomodándose los lentes) gumenasai pero Tamaki tiene algo importante que decirnos…adelante Tamaki

Tamaki: (recobrando el sentido de los celos) Haruhi yo quisiera que seas mi esposa.

Tamaki tomo la mano de Haruhi mientras sostenía frente a ella un anillo dorado con una rosa roja en el borde hecho de diamantes dentro de un estuche blanco. Todos los presentes tenían una expresión de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad por sus dos grandes amigos que ahora serian esposos.

Haruhi: si! (Se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso en los labios)

Tamaki: de acuerdo la boda será dentro de un mes de acuerdo?

Haruhi: de acuerdo! Chicos querrían ser los padrinos de bodas de Tamaki?

Hikaru: bueno no se le puede hacer más…

Kaoru: definitivamente hemos perdido pero…

Hika/Kao: aceptamos Haruhi

Honey: Haru-chan! Tama-chan aceptamos nee?

Mori: (levanto su cabeza y dio una sonrisa sincera) si Haruhi

Haruhi: y tu Kyouya ¿qué dices?

Kyouya: supongo que no hay mas opción… serás una novia hermosa

Tamaki: oye Kyouya no le digas eso a la prometida de alguien más!

Kyouya: ya déjalo Tamaki! Haruhi te eligió a ti…

Tamaki: cierto! Me eligió a mí!

Haruhi: si, si…pero deja de hacer tanto alboroto!

**Sería malo darle el sí?**

**POV de Haruhi.**

Después de la preposición de Tamaki paso el mes prometido y todos los preparativos ya estaban listos para la boda, el vestido, los padrinos, las madrinas, flores y adornos también y aunque yo quería tener una boda más normal o como dicen ese par de gemelos "una boda de plebeyos" no lo logre y termino siendo una boda extravagante y de destino de luna de miel Hawái! Aun no sé como ocurrió pero después de pasar cuatro años con el supongo que lo amo tanto como lo ame aquella tarde pero de pronto me doy cuenta de algo **Seria malo darle el no? Sería malo dejar mi carrera de abogada? Sería malo el casarme con él?** Pero me di cuenta de que estas preguntas eran demasiado estúpidas, claro que quiero darle es **Si** no hay nadie que ame más que a él. Esas dudas desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron, me coloque el vestido que la madre de los gemelos hizo para mi, decidí salir a la playa privada de la familia Ootori.

**Fin del POV de Haruhi.**

Había una gran carpa blanca donde se encontraban todos los invitados a la boda que resultaron ser mas de 1000, a dos metros de las bancas se encontraba un gran buffet lleno de comida y bebidas deliciosas y obviamente de la más alta cantidad. Entre las bancas había una alfombra color rosa pastel, donde esperaba un padre y un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules, vistiendo un traje blanco con un moño rojo y una rosa rojiza en su pecho llevando su cabello para atrás con un mecho rebelde enfrente. Rodeado de sus padrinos que llevaban un traje gris con una rosa blanca y lo mismo para las madrinas que iban con un traje gris y un cinturón blanco con una rosa del mismo color. Pero la chica más bonita era la novia su hermoso y corto cabello café estaba agarrado en una colita alta, siendo seguida por un gran velo blanco que llegaba desde su colita hasta más largo que sus pies llevando una corona plateada con rosas de plata en ella, con un vestido largo color rosa pastel que no llevaba tirantes y tenía un cuello liso con una parte transparente rosa en el. Su cintura era adornada por un listón blanco con una rosa roja en el lado. Todos los presentes quedaron deslumbrados al ver a tan bonita novia entrando por ese pasillo donde la Luna llena iluminaba perfectamente la belleza de tal chica distraída que ahora ya no era plana como una tabla y era más consciente de sus sentimientos y sus sueños como el de ser abogada. Su padre seria quien entregara a su hija que solo por ella cortó su cabello y vistió de hombre.

Ranka: /Haruhi estoy tan feliz por ti, eres una chica hermosa y aun siento que Tamaki es mi enemigo pero tú eres feliz con él, así que no puedo hacer nada más aun así Haruhi tu único sueño ya no es solo ser abogada sino también ser feliz con Tamaki. Haruhi te amo pero debo entregarte a alguien mas/

Haruhi: /te amo papá pero ahora debo amar a alguien mas/

Tamaki: /estas hermosa Haruhi. No pude haber elegido mejor esposa que tu, TE AMO Haruhi nunca lo olvides/

Haruhi: /yo también TE AMO y nada podrá cambiarlo /

La ceremonia paso largamente y cuando por fin fue hora ambos aceptaron el ser esposos, la celebración fue grande y llena de gente que Haruhi no conocía pero aun así estaba feliz de estar junto a su amado, la luna de miel se haría en Hawái pero ambos viajaron en un avión privado

Tamaki: Haruhi quieres divertirte esta noche tanto como hace 2 meses? (Sonriendo lujuriosamente)

Haruhi: Ehh? Pero esto es un avión no creo que debamos…

Tamaki: es privado nadie nos oirá o vera…

El chico comenzó a besar a su ahora esposa, la despojo de sus ropas lo más rápido ya que ellos hacían el amor más de una vez al mes y con los preparativos de la boda sus apasionadas noches se acabaron. Tamaki comenzó a lamer uno de los pechos de la chica mientras que con su mano masturbaba el otro pecho haciendo gemir descontroladamente a la castaña que con lentitud empezó a desatar a su rubio de la ropa con extrema lentitud que se hacía tortuoso para su esposo. Cuando por fin ambos estaban desnudos la chica se aferro a su pecho y beso el cuello de su esposo sacándole un gemido casi inaudible por la dolora excitación que se le estaba formando.

Tamaki: Haruhi te necesito dentro (con respiración entrecortada)

Antes de recibir aceptación o algo por el estilo recostó a su pequeña esposa sobre el asiento sujetando su cintura y empezó a embestirla lenta y tortuosamente

Haruhi: Tama…Tamaki por favor entra!

Tamaki: solo porque tu lo pides princesa…

Con estas palabras comenzó a embestirla fuertemente gimiendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que ambos se vinieron. Haruhi cayo dormida pero Tamaki la observo durante un tiempo hasta que el también cayo dormido.

-6 años después-

Una gigantesca casa con ventanales enormes, llena de arboles, rosales rojos y una fuente en el jardín principal, en uno de eso ventanales se podía ver a una hermosa familia. Esa familia es la de Tamaki y Haruhi, Tamaki tocaba el piano mientras que sus dos hijos Sakura una niña de 4 años rubia con su cabello atado en dos coletas bajas con ojos castaños usaba un vestido de princesa rosa y estaba sentada al lado del padre aprendiendo a tocar el piano, un niño de 3 años con el cabello castaño con ojos azules de nombre Haruka y vestía un traje de marinero blanco y azul cielo que jugaba con un avión en los brazos de su madre que usaba un traje amarillo pastel. Una familia realmente hermosa que Vivian con extrema felicidad parecía que eso duraría por siempre.


End file.
